T'atteindre pour mieux t'étreindre
by Arthygold
Summary: Kaminari Denki et Bakugou Katsuki forment un petit couple au sein de la classe A. Ils sont heureux ensemble, se complètement. Mais il est toutefois toujours difficile pour l'un d'eux de se confier librement. [BakuKami]


HELLOW !

Voici un petit Os BakuKami, parce que je suis in love de ce ship fabuleux *heart*

Sandou, si jamais tu passes par-ici, dédicace à toi ;)

Un peu angsty sur les bords (mais vraiment pas beaucoup, je vous assure u_u), un peu d'OOC aussi (dites-moi si c'est trop T-T).

**Disclaimer : **Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent^^

Bon sinon, bonne lecture XD !

* * *

Sans vouloir se vanter, Kaminari Denki se considérait comme une des personnes les plus heureuses et comblées qui soient. Il avait une vie stable, des parents aimants, des amis de confiance et le meilleur petit ami au monde. Et malgré les aléas de la vie et les petits imprévus venant parfois vicieusement et inopinément sonner à sa porte, lui rappelant que la vie ne pouvait resplendir simplement de belles couleurs joviales et briller de cette naïveté à laquelle il s'accrochait encore désespérément, il savait comment les accueillir et les gérer le sourire aux lèvres quand ils décidaient de venir à lui, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être désarmé par moments.

Denki était un garçon épanoui, plein de ressources et d'idées pour mettre son entourage sens dessus dessous. Mais aussi avec les épaules solides pour y recueillir et apaiser une âme peinée s'il le fallait. Serviable et empathique, il était bien entendu prêt à sauter de tout son saoul dans la gueule du loup si ça lui permettait d'aider une personne en face à ses démons. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le métier d'héro l'avait obsédé pendant toute son enfance. Ce même métier qu'il était en ce moment en train d'étudier dans une école des plus prestigieuses par dessus le marché.

Il n'était pas étranger à l'amer goût d'un cuisant échec ou d'une déception douloureuse. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait au bout du rouleau, dans une véritable impasse sans de solutions au problème. Il avait toujours su quoi faire, quoi dire pour régler les futilités allant et partant telles que les vagues de l'océan attaquant la surface du sable chaud avec force et violence pour ensuite se retirer doucement. Il suffisait de savoir comment les encaisser correctement.

Mais il était parti s'aventurer trop loin, trop profondément et peut-être un tantinet trop tôt pour son propre bien. Les vagues étaient désormais plus grandes, plus imposantes et semblaient portées en elles des secrets sombres qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Telle était l'image qu'il avait de Bakugou Katsuki. Une vague, forte, intangible et indomptable. Enflant encore et toujours à mesure qu'elle s'approchait progressivement du bord de la mer, faisant fuir les personnes se trouvant dans les parages. Étreignit par la peur d'être touché par cet amas de pure colère fonçant droit sur eux, ils avaient tendances à ne pas faire attention à l'ombre le suivant.

Pourtant, aussi surprenant celui puisse paraître, Denki l'avait fait. Il l'avait suivie du regard sans ciller une seule fois, sans s'offusquer de son apparence effrayante et intimidante, dissuadant quiconque de faire un pas de plus en sa direction.

Contrairement à tant d'autres, il n'avait pas reculé, mais s'était rapproché, fébrile, appréhensif, mais surtout déterminé. Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait réalisé, que ces vagues dites terrifiantes, une fois la première claque passée, après laquelle il se tenait toujours fièrement droit sur ses deux jambes, s'atténuèrent peu à peu. L'eau, autrefois sans pitié et impitoyable, était devenu étonnamment et agréablement douce, lui donnant cette impression d'une caresse subtile et trompeuse à la fois. Comme si cette caresse pouvait d'une seconde à une autre sortir des griffes traitresses.

Il lui avait fallu nombreux efforts et de temps pour en arriver à là. Pour réussir à gagner la sympathie et la confiance du cendré. Dieu savait qu'il avait galéré et que seuls sa détermination et son stupide entêtement lui avait permis d'en être là.

Et pourtant, il avait aussi appris à ses dépends, que même après avoir franchi les frontières de ce périmètre de confort, de sécurité dressé autour de lui tels de murs impénétrables, Bakugou n'avait pas encore abaissé toutes ses barrières.

Denki s'en était retrouvé peiné. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître son compagnon. Son comportement avait changé, pas drastiquement, mais assez pour que ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Le blond avait pensé le connaître, le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Fallait croire qu'il s'était voilé la face pendant tout ce temps.

Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Un mec arrogant, imbu de lui même et ne disposant d'aucune considération pour autrui.

Le genre de phénomène dont il restait habituellement éloigné, ne souhaitant guère fréquenter de telles personnes qui ne faisaient que regarder de haut les autres et ne voyaient que le bout de leurs nezs.

Il se dégageait de cet adolescent comme un aura qui poussait les gens à rester à distance, à le laisser en paix, à ne pas l'aborder.

Et vous connaissez tout aussi bien Kaminari et sa fâcheuse manie à faire l'exact opposé de ce qui était attendu de lui.

Alors, il avait tenté de manière irréfléchie le diable sans savoir où ça allait le mener. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prédit, c'était d'au final apprécier la compagnie de ce rustre un tantinet grossier qui s'était révélé ne pas être si terrible que ça.

Petit à petit, la curiosité - quelque peu suicidaire - que l'ado à l'Alter électrique éprouvait à l'égard de ce garçon, s'était très rapidement changée en admiration et un profond respect.

Plus que sa force et son talent indéniable, c'était avant tout cette lueur dansante dans ses prunelles carmines, représentant sa ferveur à ne pas lâcher ses desseins, peu importe qui ou quoi se tiendrait sur son chemin pour l'en empêcher et sa personnalité de nature bien plus avenante et plaisante qu'il ne le laissait montrer au premier abord, qui l'avaient charmé.

Que ce soit sa manière à s'en faire pour les personnes qu'il considérait comme proche, sa capacité à ne reculer devant rien ou encore cette habitude déraisonnable qu'il avait adopté à constamment provoquer Todoroki et Midoriya pour la moindre et futile chose qui soit. Sans oublier son petit côté tsundere que Denki adorait titiller dés qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ce fut en le fréquentant de plus en plus, qu'il devint réellement attaché à l'explosif et qu'il commença à le cerner un peu mieux. Malgré ses grands airs, Katsuki restait un humain parmi tant d'autres et pouvait tout aussi bien être blessé par de simples mots ou gestes. C'était juste qu'il avait en horreur de les afficher publiquement.

Le jour où il vit enfin Katsuki craquer devant lui, bien que sa présence fut purement le fruit du hasard, il n'y crut pas ses yeux. Il réalisa que, quelque part, il avait toujours mit l'autre sur un piédestal, l'admirant du bas des banals escaliers. Dans un sens, il lui avait servi de modèle, il était inconcevable, voire impossible à ses yeux qu'une telle facette plus fragile de cette personne au caractère robuste qui semblait être immunisé contre tous les maux possibles, puisse exister.

Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Après tout, tout le monde pouvait avoir ses moments de faiblesse.

Il avait longtemps pensé que ce fait ne s'appliquait pas au cendré, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Peut-être… Peut-être que justement et paradoxalement, il était encore plus sensible que n'importe qui, fut la réflexion que le plus jeune se fit tout en étant resté immobile à l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de bouger le moindre petit muscle pour signaler sa présence.

Il apprit plus tard qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Le Championnat Sportif venait de toucher à sa fin avec Bakugou en grand gagnant. Il était apparu sur le podium enchaîné comme un animal sauvage, gesticulant dans tous les sens sans ressentir la moindre once de fatigue et rugissant sa colère aussi fort que possible.

Et tandis que la foule laissait place à une une vague d'applaudissements de tonnerre et de cris assourdissants venant assaillir leurs pauvres tympans sans scrupule, personne ne paraissait saisir ce qui se cachait derrière cet emportement jugé irrationnel.

Shouto ne pouvait pas savoir et n'était absolument pas à blâmer pour l'état furax dans lequel l'explosif se trouvait. Seulement, bien trop de personnes n'avaient conscience qu'au fond, l'opinion des autres importait au lycéen. Enfin, de certaines personnes en particulier, ceux pour qui il éprouvait du respect. Mais ne comptez pas sur lui pour le prononcer à haute voix un jour.

Et de manière intentionnelle ou pas, le jeune Todoroki lui avait infligé un coup direct à sa fierté en refusant au dernier moment de faire usage de ses flammes dont il avait tout de même fait honneur à un autre, Izuku Midoriya en plus de cela.

Après la remise des prix, Denki s'était empressé de rejoindre son ami pour le retrouver fulminant de rage dans les salles d'attente leur étant dédiées.

Si aux yeux des autres, il s'agissait d'un simple caprice d'un enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait, lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la frustration et la honte d'avoir failli. De n'avoir pas été assez pour que leur camarade au regard bicolore ne lui témoigne un semblant d'estime en retour.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était témoin d'une scène dans le genre. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était résolu à ne pas fuir la réalité.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, et non pour les fuir, et lui tendit une main.

Acceptant par ce même fait enfin pleinement ce côté resté dans l'ombre de cet ami si cher à ses yeux. Ce côté qu'il s'était démené à oublier, convaincu que son imagination lui avait joué des tours car il était tout bonnement impossible de concevoir le cendré de cette manière aussi.

Il avait toujours considéré l'autre comme étant supérieur, hors de sa portée.

Comme un soleil flamboyant qu'on contemplait de loin sans jamais trop s'approcher.

Et ce ne fut que là qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de soleil. Seulement des millions d'étoiles éclairant le tapis noir et vaste de la nuit. Et si chaque étoile brillait d'une intensité différant les unes des autres, il se trouvait juste que l'ami d'enfance d'Izuku brillait à un autre niveau que ses comparses.

Cette réalisation bouleversa l'entièreté de cette image qu'il s'était formée dans sa tête du cendré depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

D'un coup, il parvint à le faire descendre vers sa hauteur, à le considérer comme un simple ado. Quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir ses hauts, comme ses bas, mais qui par fierté, ne préférait pas les montrer ouvertement.

A partir de ce jour-là, il s'était mis à voir Katsuki d'un tout autre angle.

Et maintenant que ses mains pouvaient l'atteindre, il souhaitait plus que n'importe quoi, pouvoir le soutenir quand ça n'allait pas, aussi réticent son camarade de classe pouvait-il se montrer.

Il souhaitait devenir un support pour l'explosif, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter, quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir entièrement confiance.

Un clic avait retentit dans sa tête à ce moment-là, preuve d'un changement qui allait s'opérer lentement, mais sûrement.

« Katsu… » S'entendit-il dire doucement d'une voix qui lui était presque inconnue.

Ce n'était que beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point ses sentiments envers le garçon à l'Alter explosif avaient escaladés et évolués vers quelque chose de nouveau, un terrain inconnu qui lui fit perdre ses repères et tous ses moyens, le perturbant grandement.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait le dire. Il était en couple avec Bakugou Katsuki, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé une personne et vivait sa petite idylle en sa compagnie.

Cependant, depuis un moment déjà, son compagnon l'inquiètait. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Au début, le plus jeune n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant que n'était qu'une passe qui finira par s'envoler comme toutes les autres. Force était de constater qu'il avait tort.

L'électrique se doutait bien que ça devait être lié de près ou de loin à son enlèvement. Le cendré n'en parlait jamais, mais Denki savait que ça lui arrivait d'y repenser.

Il avait plusieurs fois voulu engager la conversation sur ce sujet, mais à chaque fois, la discussion était coupée abruptement et sèchement. Et le petit fouineur qu'il était avait décidé de ne pas insisté, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il connaissait assez son petit ami pour savoir que si quelque chose le triturait les méninges, il ne viendra pas en parler s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Il n'empêchait que la situation était en train de ronger le petit blond de l'intérieur de plus en plus aussi. Il ne supportait plus les faux semblant, les mensonges, les paroles rassurantes lui étant dédiées à lui alors que bon sang ! Ce n'était pas lui qui en avait besoin !

Il était clair que quelque chose tracassait Katsuki. Il était aussi exacerbant que d'habitude, mais d'un autre côté, plus calme. Ses insultes, toujours présentes, n'étaient plus autant empreint de ce même venin. La fréquence de ses cris et provocations dans le vent avait aussi légèrement diminué. Mais seulement légèrement.

Le plus étonnant, c'étaient les petites oeillades que Kaminari surprenant l'explosif lancer de temps à autre en direction d'Izuku, parfois en étant aux côtés d'All Might et parfois seul.

Le farceur numéro 1 de la classe A n'avait jamais compris cette hargne dont faisait preuve l'autre en présence du gentil Midoriya. Si ce changement le surprit, encore une fois, il se tut et continua d'observer dans l'ombre alors que dans la lumière brillait le Kaminari Denki que tout le monde connaissait, insouciant, un peu crétin sur les bords et débordant de bonnes ondes.

Et puis, un jour, il en eut marre et confronta l'autre blond dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pendant leur pause.

« Katsu, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Quoi encore ?! Tu ne vas pas me ressortir tes conneries ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasses !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Je ne suis pas en droit de savoir à quoi tu penses à chaque fois que t'es dans les nuages ? Même Kiri est venu me parler parce qu'il t'avait trouvé distrait pendant l'entrainement. »

Le garçon au tempérament explosif sembla être prit de court par ses paroles et soupira.

« Ecoute, c'est pas grave, ok ? Ca ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'en parler. Tu voulais pas sortir aujourd'hui pour aller chercher ton jeu débile ?

\- Je-

\- Je t'attendrai à la fin des cours, t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses sinon j'me casse crétin ! »

Et il partit sur cette dernière phrase (menace?) charmante, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

Laissant derrière lui un Denki ahuri et courroucé.

_Et c'est reparti, il me refait le même coup !_

Encore une fois, l'autre avait fuit ses problèmes en plaçant les projecteurs sur lui. Il avait changé de sujet comme on claquait des doigts et comme trop souvent, il n'avait rien pu faire.

En fin d'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu à la sortie, prêts à passer un moment ensemble.

Le plus tempétueux des deux avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus zen et détenu, au plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui sourit à pleine dents, leur discussion du midi déjà oubliée dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

À défaut de pouvoir lui faire parler, il espérait au moins parvenir à l'éloigner de tout ça l'espace de quelques heures.

« Katsuuu ! Regarde regarde, il est génial ce modèle ! S'excita-t-il comme une puce devant un magasin de consoles de jeu.

\- Mh.

\- Roh tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme quand même. Bouda l'électrique.

\- Tch, y a que toi pour te réjouir de la moindre petite chose.

\- Hey ! »

Il sauta alors sur son petit-ami, pleurnichant qu'il était méchant avec lui, frappant successivement le torse du cendré de manière enfantine.

Ce à quoi, le dit petit-ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'il n'attendit pas pour faire disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu, pour laisser place à des expressions avec lesquelles il était plus à l'aise. Entre autre ; l'agacement.

Et il le lui fit comprendre en le foutant une claque derrière le dos et le gratifiant de ses beaux mots sortis de sa bouche fleuri dont seul lui avait le secret.

Mais lui tout comme l'autre idiot lui servant de copain savait très bien que cet agacement n'avait rien de sincère. Et c'était pour ça que, nullement impressionné, Denki n'avait pas cessé ses plaintes, restant collé au bras dont il pouvait sentir la fermeté des muscles, résultat de maintes heures d'entraînement acharné.

L'après-midi fut excellente, ils passèrent un agréable moment rien qu'à eux deux, profitant de chaque instant en compagnie de la personne la plus chère à leurs yeux.

Du moins… C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que la première remarque ne fuse, très rapidement suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième et une tonne d'autres.

_« Oh, n'est-ce pas ce jeune homme de Yuei ? Celui qui a été enlevé ?_

_« Oui je le reconnais ! Ça alors, et ça a le culot de venir s'amuser en ville avec son copain… »_

_« C'est un gamin après tout, mais Yuei aurait dû le virer pour éviter d'autres problèmes après le raffut qu'il a causé. Ils ont perdu tout crédibilité par sa faute et nous avons perdu notre plus grand héro de cet ère. »_

_« Quel faible, par sa faute, All Might a pris sa retraite. »_

_« Quelle honte pour Yuei ! »_

Katsuki avait machinalement serré ses poings, tellement fort qu'il en fit blanchir les jointures de ses mains et manquait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.

Les tremblements de ses mains finirent par se propager dans son corps entier, lui donnant l'air de ressembler à une cocotte minute dont l'alarme stridente était sur le point de s'enclencher.

Son sourire s'étant fané, le garcçon maitrisant la foudre avait dangereusement froncé les sourcils, dardant sur les responsables de ces messes basses un regard qui n'avait pas sa place sur son visage juvénile, rayonnant toujours de joie.

Lâchant le bras duquel il ne s'était pas décroché depuis tout à l'heure, il avança de manière mesurée en leur direction, les yeux brillant de colère qu'il peinait contenir, d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles par moments.

Soudainement silencieux, les passants baissèrent nerveusement la tête et retournèrent à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Vraisemblablement intimidés par l'enfant qui les avait foudroyé sur place d'un regard meurtrier.

N'étant absolument pas disposé à les laisser s'en sortir comme ça, il était bien déterminé à défendre son petit-ami.

Mais, fut à son plus grand désarroi, retenu par ce dernier.

« Katsu, lâche-moi.

\- Non, laisse ces cons, nous, on se casse. »

Et sans demander son avis ou quoique ce soit, il le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au dortoir, ignorant toutes ses protestations.

Une fois rentrés dans sa chambre, la porte fut claquée avec violence par Katsuki qui se laissa ensuite tomber sur lit, sa main droite venue masquer la partie supérieure de son visage.

De son côté, cette course rapide jusqu'à leur campus n'avait en rien apaisé la furie du petit Pikachu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'aller leur faire ravaler leurs paroles ?! Rugit Denki comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Parce qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Fit la voix du cendré bien moins forte qu'à l'accoutumée, presque comme un chuchotement.

\- Quoi ?! Depuis quand le grand Bakugou Katsuki se laisse-t-il faire insulter sans broncher ? Où est passé tout ton répondant ?!

\- Denki, oublie ça t'veux ?

\- Parce que je vais rester les bras croisés alors qu'ils ont dit du mal de toi ? Me dit pas que ça te fait rien ! Me dit pas que tu les crois !? »

Le silence qui suivit cet excès de colère, ne fit que confirmer les dernières paroles du blond furax.

Ce fut en remarquant qu'aucune de ces flammes ardentes représentant sa tenacité habituelle et que son compagnon trouvait si hypnotisantes, n'animaient le corps immobile du plus âgé, allongé sur son lit, ayant presque l'air … abattu, qu'il parvint à se calmer un tant soit peu.

« Je te comprend pas... le Katsuki que je connais n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça… Je te reconnais plus Katsu, parle moi. Supplia-t-il, la voix tremblant légèrement. »

Reconnaissant ça comme un signe qu'il pourra fondre en larmes d'un moment à un autre, le garçon resté étonnamment silencieux dans une position qu'il n'avait quitté depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, se leva soudainement pour se mettre face à l'autre. Sa main vint à la rencontre de la joue pâle, comme pour le rassurer, le réconforter.

« Hé, fait pas cette gueule attristée. Y a des cons partout de nos jours, faut s'y faire. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent, leurs putains d'avis ne m'intéressent pas. » Lui dit la voix douce, sa main n'ayant pas quitté la peau de porcelaine de l'électrique qu'il s'était mit à caresser inconsciemment.

Mais comme brûlé par ce contact, Denki recula d'un pas et claqua violemment sa main pour se dégager de lui.

« BAKUGOU ! » Cria-t-il.

Choqué par le geste du plus petit, l'explosif prit une bonne minute à reprendre ses esprits et son équilibre. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ce garçon dont il s'était épris malgré lui, dont les sourires étincelant et bienheureux qui arrivaient à éclairer les jours les plus sombres. Ce garçon qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, qui l'avait irrité à de nombreuses reprises, mais n'avait jamais quitté ses côtés, était devenu méconnaissable.

Son visage qui lui faisait trop souvent penser à un ange, était à présent tordu par une colère visible, mais aussi une tristesse considérable.

Katsuki n'avais pas manqué non plus la manière dont l'électrique l'avait appelé. Il avait utilisé son nom, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis le début de l'année, quand ils n'étaient que de vulgaires étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

« Arrête ! Arrête de tout le temps détourner le sujet, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, de me protéger sans cesse ! J'en ai pas besoin ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses confiance !

\- Oi, je te fais confiance idio-

\- NON, visiblement pas assez ! Dis, sois honnête, ce que ces gens ont dit… C'est à cause de ces genres de bêtises que t'es mal ces derniers temps à ne plus dormir ? »

Le futur numéro 1 n'avait pas répondu de suite, laissant un minuscule silence peser entre eux deux.

« … Tu piges pas.

\- De quoi, que t'es clairement un idiot pour les écouter et encore plus pour y croire ? Quand est-ce qu'on t'a laissé penser que tout ça, c'était ta faute ?! Merde Katsu, t'as été enlevé par la ligue des vilains, c'est pas rien ! T'aurais rien pu faire, n'importe quel héro dans ta situation n'aurait pas pu faire mieux ! »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il poursuivit.

« Et je devrais dire quoi moi ? J'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider, je ne suis même pas parti avec Kiri alors que j'en mourrai d'envie. Je suis le pire des trouillards et plus à blâmer que toi !

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Le ton qu'avait employé Kaminari le déplaisant sur tous les points.

\- Arrête les tiennes d'abord ! Sérieux, si y avait des gens qui devraient être tenir pour responsables, ce seraient ces personnes pour te faire penser ça, ce seraient les pros pour ne pas avoir réussi à éviter ces dangers et ce seraient surtout nous, tes amis qui t'avons laissé tomber ! »

Ayant déversé tout ce qu'il avait gardé en soi depuis bien trop longtemps, ce fut vidé de toute énergie que les jambes de l'électrique le lâchèrent brusquement, ne lui donnant plus aucun appui pour se tenir debout.

Il tomba misérablement au sol devant le cendré, les yeux, d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques larmes silencieuses, obstinément fixés vers le bas, au niveau des genoux de son compagnon.

« S'il te plaît… » Murmura Denki de manière presque inaudible, le regard toujours baissé.

« J'ai déjà failli en tant qu'ami en ne t'ayant pas apporté de l'aide quand il fallait et en refusant d'accompagner Ei' et les autres pour te secourir, en tant que héro en ayant été totalement impuissant et inutile lors de l'attaque au camp d'entraînement. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ne me laisses pas faillir dans mon rôle de petit ami et confie-toi à moi. » Pleura-t-il cette fois à chaudes larmes, désespérément cramponné à la jambe droite de l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bien plus touché par la détresse de celui qui avait gagné son cœur, Bakugou resta un instant paralysé, incapable de faire sortir le moindre mot, le moindre son de sa bouche devenue soudainement sèche.

Il avait envie de s'avancer vers lui, de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais au vu de la réaction de son petit ami tout à l'heure, pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

Même si ça le tuait de l'intérieur de le voir ainsi. Denki était une personne qui ne devait jamais perdre son sourire, jamais, et ce, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il s'était même promis de refaire le portrait à quiconque ayant l'audace de le faire pleurer.

Mais maintenant que c'était lui qui se tenait devant ce visage baigné de larmes incessantes, que c'était lui la cause de cette tristesse, que lui restait-il à faire ?

Mû par pulsion soudaine, il enlaça le plus petit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son propre corps et sentit bientôt l'autre faire de même, les mains tremblantes.

Sa présence et cette étreinte avaient quelque chose de paisible, de réconfortant. Denki arrivait toujours à le faire sentir étrange. Lui, qui était de nature sang chaud, colérique et prêt pour la baston à n'importe quel moment, qu'importe où, avait cette agréable sensation de calme avec lui.

Fermant les yeux, il noya ensuite sa tête dans ces cheveux blonds rebelles à la base de son cou, humant ce parfum enivrant auquel il s'était habitué et prononça finalement ce mot qu'il avait tant du mal à faire passer la barrière de ses lèvres, ce mot damné qui semblait être comme banni de son vocabulaire.

« Pardon… »

Il sentit les bras de son compagnon se resserrer autour de son torse plus férocement et ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage quand il le leva pour plonger son regard dans le sien, visiblement sur le point de protester.

« Hé Katsu, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de… Mais, bien décidé à terminer ce qu'il a commencer, l'explosif lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

\- Ferme-là une seconde et laisse moi finir ok ? J'suis désolé, parler, c'est pas mon fort, tu le sais et ça ne va pas s'arranger déso. Mais si ça peut te faire du bien et si… si tu penses que ça puisse...me faire du bien aussi, je peux erh essayer ? »

Katsuki avait eu énormément de mal à tout sortir d'un trait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de discours et il ne prévoyait certainement pas d'en en faire une dans un futur proche comme lointain.

Mais il devait bien avouer que la vision que lui offrit l'autre blond en valait largement la peine.

Un grand sourire était affiché sur son visage maintenant dénué d'une seule once de chagrin.

Ses yeux, bien que toujours brillants par les larmes qui n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir à présent, reflétaient une lueur d'espoir et une béatitude incommensurable.

Son sourire ne le quittant pas, il secoua vigoureusement la tête et se cala plus confortablement entre les bras chaleureux de son compagnon.

Ce jour-là, Katsuki Bakugou se confia pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'étaient encore que quelques phrases, parfois même pas terminées. Mais, c'était un début et Denki pouvait largement s'en satisfaire.

**END**

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^o^

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop dramatique ou quoique ce soit^^'

Merci d'avoir lu sinon, je vous dis à la prochaine ;)


End file.
